Prince and the Pauper on Ice
by SweetTalkinStranger
Summary: Please enjoy my short story, a brief look at Yuri and Victor after moving back to Russia. Yuri is feeling self conscious about his relationship with Victor after seeing a gossip story about them.


All rights and reserves to characters belong to Kubo-sensei. Any likeness and use is in good natured fun, and is not for profit in any way. Please enjoy my short story. Includes soft themes, and implications. Thank you! Rated M 16+ Male/Male pairing.

Yuri sat on the sofa in the two-bedroom apartment that Victor called home. He was still reeling in shock at the events that had taken place over the course of the last few months. Having gone home for a short period of time following the Grand Prix Final, Yuri had made the decision to pack a small amount of belongings and move cross country to Victor's home country of Russia. It was a feeling, a feeling of love and acceptance, that was only made possible by loving Victor that brought him here. Victor had made sure that Yuri felt at home from the moment the plane touched down. Together they spent the first week turning the second bedroom into a studio space for Yuri to practice dance, and wind down when he was feeling anxious. They never had a conversation, as Victor moved Yuri's things directly into his bedroom. Yuri just watched as his small amount of items went right into their new place in the drawers, Victor's extra clothes moving to the second bedroom closet. Since then, they had created a daily routine of sorts. Having lived together at the hot springs together, and traveling, they already had a common flow that most couples shared. To Yuri, he was living in a dream, a fairytale that he may soon wake from.

On this particularly dreary day, Yuri rested comfortably with Makkachin, idly flipping through infomercials as he passed time. Having never been one to lounge and watch television it was a strange idle feeling of restlessness that coursed through him. However, while he waited for Victor to finish his shower, he had turned on the tele and perused stations. He stopped scrolling when a gossip channel showing a picture of Victor appeared before him. Yuri's eyebrows furrowed as he sat a little straighter. Turning the volume up a bit, he squinted slightly to read the CC better. The gossip reporter was saying in a sassy Russian accent,

" _Let's talk for a moment about world renowned Victor! I think most of us are still trying to wrap our heads around the events that have taken place over the course of the last year! We should really be referring to it as the Prince and the Pauper on Ice!" The reporter laughed as second commentator joined in, "So let's break down the strange events- first our beloved idol Victor drops out of competition after being a 5-time world champion to move to Japan and train Japan's biggest loser Katsuki, Yuri. To this reporter, it seems as a giant act of charity! Even Victor's former coach Yakov has commented on Victors inability of taking care of anyone other than himself." At this time both reporters are laughing and showing pictures of Yuri from the Final where he placed last. The first reporter chimes back in, "I mean look at this poor soul, I don't think there is anything Victor can do to fix the lack of sex appeal and fashion sense! Victor is a million times out of his league!" Both reporters enjoy a laugh. The second reporter gets a mischievous look on her face and says. "Well let's discuss the biggest scoop of the day. The fact that we have the first inside look, at Yuri moving to Russia, and into Victors prestigious apartment." The other reporter pretends to be shocked and puts her hands to her face, "NO way! You heard it here first! Professional figure skater, and silver Grand Prix Final medalist, Katsuki, Yuri has moved from his home turf of Japan and into beloved idols Victor Nikiforov's apartment!" They switch screens to show a shot of Yuri and Victor carrying grocery bags, Makkachin dancing beside them in front of the apartment building. "We know they got symbolic matching rings in Barcelona, just what IS this mysterious relationship between competitors? Perhaps the sympathy boat brought Yuri here as the Prince continues to shower the less fortunate Yuri-"_

Yuri startled as Victor stepped in front of the TV and forcefully hit the power off button. He turned slowly, water droplets dripping from his silver locks. He focused one of his gorgeous blue/green eyes on Yuri and used _that_ tone, "Yuri. What are you doing?"

Yuri stammered and put both hands up defensively. "Nothing, nothing!" He pushed the rims of his glasses back up his nose with one hand, and gave a sheepish look. There was a brief moments pause, while Yuri pointed his fingers together, before he took a deep breath and said, "Victor, you don't think of me as a charity case do you?"

Victor narrowed his eyes. Turning away from the sofa, he picked up the towel he had dropped in his hastiness to get to the TV and began to towel off the dampness from his hair. The silence between them grew, and he could feel Yuri begin to fidget in uncomfortableness. Even Makkachin could feel the tension and loped off the sofa and into the bedroom. Finally, Victor turned his head slowly and looked down at Yuri on the sofa, "Why are _you_ here Yuri? Do you think so little of me that you believe I would waste my precious time to travel around the world and seduce you back to my home country?" He gave a small smirk, letting the weight of his look unsettle Yuri.

Yuri could feel the cold behind that particular smirk. He had upset Victor, and his brain started racing. "No, I don't think that," he mumbled looking down at the ground to avoid the heaviness of the stare. "I just wondered what our relationship looked like to others. I've worried about what it will do to your reputation to be seen with me, and moving in with you only made the rumors worse." Yuri put his hands together, finger tips in front of his mouth as he closed his eyes and started to breathe. The anxiety was creeping in and he could feel his heart racing.

"Yuri." This time Victor said his name, with the typical loving tone usually reserved for him. Victor moved to the front of the couch, and kneeled down onto the sofa, straddling Yuri's lap. The movement caused the front of his robe to split open, and reveal the smooth expanse of his chest. "Look at me." He said raising his right hand to cup Yuri's chin and tip his face upwards to meet his.

Slowly, Yuri opened his eyes. A blush spread across his face, as the weight of Victor pressed down onto him. "Victor?"

"To the world, you may appear to be the pauper, and I your rescuing Prince that brought you to a silver medal that day in Barcelona. Continuing to shepherd you as I invite you into my home," he lowered his face until his lips were breathing on Yuri's, "and into my bed."

Yuri gasped against those lips, his heart racing furiously.

"Yuri, listen to me closely now. That may be how you appear to the world. To me, I am the pauper of life. Having known no love or life of my own until I met you, you were my Prince. You skated into my life, and saved me, don't you ever doubt that." Victor closed the space between him, and kissed Yuri hard, stealing his breath away before he could respond to his passionate words.

Without saying another word, Victor broke their kiss, and looked into Yuri's hazy eyes. His face flushed, lips parted and red, this was the Yuri only he got to see. To hell with what the reporters and world had to say about their unconventional relationship. Victor wished he knew a way to calm Yuri's fears, and protect him from the cruelness of the words. All he could do was show him how he felt. He took Yuri's right hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the ring he placed there. He stood slowly, backing away from the couch and pulled Yuri standing, before leading him to their bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

At the practice rink the next day, Yurio watched in disdain as Yuri flubbed another jump. "Oi, Victor!" he growled as Victor watched on, leaning backwards against the edge of the rink. "What's with the stupid piggy today?" He flipped his blonde hair from his face and glared at Victor.

Victor gave a small side smile, the one that just edged itself under Yurio's skin every time. "It could be he has a lot on his mind?"

"No excuses! He didn't come all the way here to skate on my rink and make a mockery of it!" Yurio shouted at Victor, his blonde hair standing on end. "Eh! You! Piggy!" turning, he started screaming at Yuri, who stared on with a blank look at him before skating over to where the two Russians were.

"Ah, Yurio… Gomen, I have a lot on my mind today." Yuri said casting a shy glance Victor's way. Instantly he could feel the heat flood his face, and he started mumbling incoherently as he started to back away on his skates.

Yurio glanced at the scene before him, Yuri's flushed face, Victors cat who ate the canary smile. "GAH! No! You disgusting idiots!" He shouted in outrage pointing at them. He turned quickly and skated away from them.

"Yuri," Victor said pushing himself away from the ledge and skating towards him. He turned on the ice gracefully, looping around Yuri, running his hand across the top of Yuri's shoulder. "Skate with me, now and forever."

"Forever," Yuri said taking Victors hand as he made the loop around, "I am your Prince after all."

End

Thank you for reading my story! Please leave e a review, all reviews appreciated! ~STS


End file.
